


Charlie

by eeyore1222



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore1222/pseuds/eeyore1222





	Charlie

Charlie

 

Note: The idea comes from 513 BTS pics and Flowers for Algernon.

 

I’ve worked at the Bakery at the 49 and 6 corner for 10 years.

I make cupcakes. and clean the tables after closing. and mop the floor. and guard the shop. I live in the storage room. I have a cot in there.

They call me Dick. Mum say my name is Richard. You are Richard, she’d say. She don’t like others calling me Dick. I don’t care. She is not around anymore. They also call me Dick-Head. Hey! Dick-Head, they’d say. and I say I’m Dick. And they laugh. very big laugh.

But I have a new name now.

That lady, she always come after closing at night. She call me Charlie.

I say to her, I’m Dick. She’s real pretty. Has large, brown eyes. She always has leather jacket and jeans. She’s very thin but very tall, taller than me. But thin. So I’m two time as large as her. Maybe three. I like her.

She say you are Charlie. She give me 10 bucks but only take one cupcake. So the second time she come in, after we are closed, and I am mopping the floor, I let her in anyway. I think I should give her a coffee for free. But I don’t make coffee. I’m forbidden to touch the new coffee-machine. They say it’s expensive.

She say no coffee is okay. Tea is fine. She ask me if I have sencha green. I bring her tea but she say it’s not sencha green, Charlie. Then I don’t have it I say.

She still gave me 10 bucks.

She come ofter after that. Sometimes I’d lock up the shop and she still come in. I always sleep tight. I find a cupcake missing in the morning and there is 10 bucks on the corner table.

One time in the winter the electricity is out. heat is out too. I tell her that my cot is in the storage room. It’s hotter there. You can take my cot.

Where would you sleep, Charlie, she ask.

I say I can do no sleeping. Or sleeping on the floor.

She say she can also do no sleeping. Or sleeping on the floor.

So we sit together at the corner table that night. The whole night. She stare out the window at cross the street. I stare at her. She’s real pretty.

Then I find out that she always stare out the window at cross the street. Everytime she sit at the corner table.

There is a stone booth there. It say 1221 on it. I can tell the numbers.

I know the numbers.

And a phone booth beside it. There is a lady in leather jacket there on the phone. She has a cool dog.

You have the same jacket. I say.

She nod.

The other leather jacket lady leave after finished on the phone. with her dog. I miss the dog.

And then I find they are there very often.

Every week. Sometimes in the day. Sometimes late at night.

Always on the phone.

The pretty lady come too. She sit at her corner and eat her cupcake. One time she have no money on her and say she’s sorry. Don’t be, I say. I owe you big money. You don’t have to pay, ever. I like her coming to my shop. She come, the dog come, with the other lady on the phone cross the street. I like the dog.

But then she stop coming. But the dog and the other leather jacket lady are there, every week.

I don’t know why. Maybe the phone is broken, just like the heat that time in the winter. They do not make the call. The dog stand at the corner for a whole night. But the lady is there with him.

The next week the phone is still broken. They stand there for another whole night.

And the three week, they come too. I stand at the window and I’m worried. It’s very cold that day.

And then someone is calling the phone in the shop. I don’t want to pick up. You don't have to pick up the phone after working hours Charlie, she told me.

But it’s loud and keeping ringing loud and I want the sound to stop. So I pick it up.

It’s that pretty lady on the phone. Is it very cold in New York today Charlie she ask.

I say yes. where are you. how you know.

She say can you please bring some hot coffee and cupcakes to the lady and dog by the phone booth cross the street?

I can make coffee now. She taught me how to use the machine.

So I bring them coffee and cupcakes. I say you can come in my shop. It’s too cold outside.

The lady is real small. I am four times her size, maybe five.

The lady say no. Thank you. I’m waiting for the phone to ring.

I told her that the phone is broken.

No it’s not. She say. I’ll wait.

I can wait with you, I say.

She say no. Thank you. The dog shout at me. He seem unhappy.

He’s beer, she say.

Why is a dog name beer? I ask.

No, no, not b-e-e-r, but B-E-A-R. She say.

Oh, I nod. I’m Charlie.

She look at me. Charlie?

I say I have an old name, Dick. But a pretty lady say my name is Charlie. They all call me Dick but you can call me Charlie.

She look at me more. I am a little scared.

She say did that lady who calls you Charlie ask you to bring us coffee and cupcake?

I say no. She ask me to keep it a secret. She ask very seriously.

I must have make a mistake. No, no, I say. I bring you coffee and cupcake on my own.

Then she hug me real hard. The small lady in leather jacket. I’m four time her size but she’s real strong and hug me real hard. 

And then she left with the dog.

I never see them again.

Two months ago the shop have a new boss.

And new people. No one call me Dick anymore.

The new people are all kind to me. They call me Charlie.

I still make cupcakes. and clean the table after closing. and mop the floor. I still live in the storage room.

They change the coffee machine again and I burn my hand on the new machine. So I don’t make coffee anymore.

But I have a new dog. I call him beer.

I am real happy.


End file.
